


the eventual evolution of artemis crock

by MiaVee



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: F/M, and megan is also kind of a bitch, au where megan and artemis aren't friends, i'm not sure what happened there because megan is an actual flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaVee/pseuds/MiaVee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a friday night mission when artemis crock realizes she's exactly where she needs to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the eventual evolution of artemis crock

“I like your hair.” Commented an overly wide-eyed girl to Megan who, in less than the two seconds it had taken Artemis to blink, had shifted her rusty red hair to a stunning, less than believable shade of blond. “Do you a dye it?”

Artemis dropped her eyes and bit down a snort. “Dye it?” Megan asked with a little laugh like the very thought was absurd and shook her head no firmly. “I'm not rich enough to be a bottle blond in this economy.” 

The girl bobbed her head and laughed once, very curtly, before melting away into the crowd. The strained smile evaporated off of Artemis' face and she nudged Megan hard in the rib with her elbow and a scowl. “That was a dirty trick.” She told her. 

Megan looked over at her innocently and shrugged. “It's cover, Artemis.”

Artemis debated whether or not she should point out that Megan's blond hair was only a few shades platinum of hers and somehow Megan has passive aggressively made herself a subtly more attractive version of Artemis. 

Instead she gruffly settled further back into her coat and said, “We adapt to survive. We blend in to be overlooked. So please fix that shade of blond, it's not natural. Soon people will start noticing.” 

Megan bristled like Artemis had insinuated Megan herself was not natural either and her hair toned down to the exact same shade of blonde as Artemis'. “Better?” Megan asked, something jagged and bitter underneath her overly polite tone. 

Artemis nodded weakly. “Much.” 

Megan sends her the most cutting smile and runs ahead to slip her arm through Wally's and stand on tiptoes to catch something he's saying only so she can cover her mouth to giggle and look exactly like an upperclass version of Artemis. 

It's like watching some part of herself if she had decided never to have picked up the bow. 

And the way Megan twirls her hair and bats her eyelashes makes Artemis appreciative that when she was six she notched her first arrow. 

Because this version of Artemis is distinctly wrong. Megan had her face but nothing else. Her Artemis' posture was too lavish, her laughter was too careless and her face was too open. It was unsettling, foreign and a life Artemis was clearly not ever meant to live. 

She clenches her bow tighter and walks alone. 

When they pass they lock eyes and she keeps walking, her grip doesn't lessen.


End file.
